beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnitus Mortem
Carnitus Mortem is an OC for Rufu Beater and the second character to be revamped from its former self (Caos Enindius Mortem). The first one that got revamped was Magmus. He is another member of the symbiote clan "Neuro Bio-Beasts". Appearance Carnitus appears to be dressed up as a hooden mercenary with bandit-like robes and a black hood with a scarf covering his mouth. His face appears to be in mulberry color as well as showing a zombie-like tired eyes expression. Or maybe he is just angry. He holds a longsword made of polished amethyst, which is very sharp and durable, and it is said that it can deflect incoming lasers with its own material. The origin of this sword is unknown. His whole body is made of lizard scales. Description Carnitus is another one of Sycorem's test subjects that happened "by accident". While working on a new test experiment and studying Dark Arts, a Haze symbiote that was trapped inside the glass box for so long fell into the liquid extraction pot that got sucked in and then got converted into a form of anti-matter, which is said to let out chaotic influences from its power. The anti-matter then merged with the test subject using the extraction chamber and was then experimented, before all heck broke loose. The latter however, achieved much great success as well as its former. In fact, the test subject turned out to walk exactly like a human, while maintaining lizard-like scales and really purple skin. When he came out he thought he looked so ugly. He was unhappy of the result for a slight minute, going as far as trying to pin Sycorem on the table, but Magmus calmed him down. The new test subject, later known to be Subject No. 2 "Carnitus" or just Carnitus in clear terms, became amused with the associations of his ambitions and started working as a mercenary for him. Sycorem showed him the way back to the sector where he was created, and to his surprise he saw a sword sitting on the table. It was not any ordinary sword though. It was a shiny pure amethyst longsword with leather handles that make gripping it comfortable. Thanking him for his "gift", Carnitus decides to stay and rebuild the former Lab into Sycorem's new headquarters to await Lord Hallowsby's orders. Personality and some stuff Carnitus can often be quite intimidating at times, even going in lengths to inflict physical harm when messed around with or when he's questioning someone. He can dismiss the discussions of his victims and if they do fail to comply with Sycorem's rules, he will ask him whether he can execute them or not. Carnitus also starts off with "You there" in an intimidating tone. He benefits a pleasure for fighting and striking his enemies down without almost no need for further training, since he had developed a mind of his own not just for combat pleasures but for the awareness of his surroundings. Carnitus has a set of ability cards that he hides in his pocket, all containing Haze-like magic that were given as gifts by another Haze caster. Probably from some sort of card trader. Moveset Upgrades Boss Moveset + Dialogue Dialogue "Why do you even bother? You will not catch up to Sycorem in time, he has already finished undertaking some experiments, and sooner or later, you will join in as one of them! Now I just need to kill you first..." - Carnitus, as he readies himself to engage in combat. Upon reaching 50% HP: "You put up quite a fight. Now, feel the wrath of my secret weapon...Deadlock! Magic cards...activate!" Carnitus' health heals back up to 75% HP and gains a 15% Defense Boost. BOSS STATS: 155,000 HP, 10% Damage Boost and 15% Speed Boost. Rewards: 125000 Gold, and 85000 Exp. Carnitus will perform the same moves on his character moveset table mentioned before, but with a few modifications from his former self in the Fanon Wiki. The extra moves in this table will be performed only when he reaches 50% HP (and heals up again). Relationships Sycorem Sinasco - His creator. Once tried to pin him down on a table when he was unhappy with the result. Magmus Incinerem - The only symbiote he would not hurt, as he is one of the many experimented test subjects to have been created. Also developed some sort of human-like connections as allies and blood brothers. Gordin Asimo (tba) - As another suspected former scientist believed to be infected by a Haze symbiote, Carnitus still keeps him in company. Despite the fact that these two mess with each other around the lab. Trivia - The card pack that was given to Carnitus references the song chosen for him, which would be "F-777 - Deadlocked". It was also believed that the chest contained a sort of Haze-enhanced lock that can only be opened by his genetics code (fingerprints). He keeps it in the form of his pocket. - His hidden gauntlets contain some cards that he uses in his fights, therefore making it a slightly formidable tool and Carnitus a slightly formidable foe. - Here is the table for the damage of the extra abilities: Both of these cards have a 50-50 chance to be chosen if Q is pressed. - Cartinus' DPS at level 75, despite being initially set at 105 when Level 0, increases drastically upon reaching that milestone - giving it a 137.5 DPS - which is nearly high for the creator's Haze OC. (in his view) And this is just his calculations. - Probably the first OC the creator has put some "effort" on - with a span of at least two days. Some of the time was spent finding the proper outfit matching the Haze flame element - and a few modifications. - Cartinus may have been a fan of card games at his time as a human. That's why he uses these Deadlock cards. - I put different pictures of him as mugshots to show his various actions, because why not. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Entities Category:Rufu Beater Category:Users of Haze